


No violin music tonight

by JaneDou



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 14:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16600073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDou/pseuds/JaneDou
Summary: - И кто приучил этого ребенка засыпать под скрипичную музыку?- Виновен, признаю.





	No violin music tonight

Едва уложив малышку спать, Джон и сам отправился в постель, но слишком уставший организм никак не хотел засыпать. Уже в десять вечера Джон был разбит – накануне ночью Роззи очень плохо спала, поэтому задолго до рассвета не сомкнувший глаз доктор решил сдаться, и даже не пытался заснуть. Он рассчитывал на легкий дневной сон, но у врача, который должен был принимать во вторую смену, что-то случилось дома, и Джону пришлось просидеть в клинике весь день, как и вчера. Единственным, что хоть как-то поднимало настроение, были ежечасные «отчеты» Шерлока:  
«Похоже, яблочное пюре маленькой Ватсон не слишком по вкусу.»  
На прикрепленном фото Роззи заливалась смехом, держа в руках перевернутую тарелочку.  
«В холодильнике есть бананы.»  
«Уже нет.»  
Он услышал тихое хныканье дочери буквально через полчаса после того, как улегся спать. За секунду Джон успел проклясть весь мир, кроме, разумеется, Роззи, смириться с происходящим, и со вздохом откинуть одеяло. На подходе к полутемной гостиной, где единственным источником света, судя по холодному белому мерцанию, был включенный ноутбук, Ватсон услышал едва различимое бормотание.  
\- Тише, тише, - тихий голос Шерлока звучал невероятно нежно и успокаивающе. Джон немного приоткрыл дверь, не желая шуметь, и увидел детектива, стоящего у окна с притихшей Роззи на руках. Видимо, девочку успокаивал сам тембр его голоса. Шерлок бормотал в макушку вцепившейся в него крестницы. – Да, я знаю, скрипки сегодня вечером не было, прости. Я не могу сейчас поиграть для тебя, потому что твой папа отдыхает после бессонных суток, а мы ведь не хотим его разбудить, правда? Обещаю, завтра утром я обязательно сыграю, хорошо? А теперь, Пчелка, тебе тоже пора спать.  
Роззи, одетая в полосатый желто-черный костюм, вздохнула, зевнула, и положила голову на плечо Холмсу.  
\- Я бы с удовольствием послушал, как ты играешь, - почти шепотом сказал Джон, все же входя в комнату.  
\- Боюсь, если сейчас попытаться спустить ее с рук, она снова проснется, и будет очень недовольна, - с улыбкой отозвался Шерлок, слегка покачиваясь из стороны в сторону. – У меня есть записи, раз уж ты не спишь. Можно включить на минимальной громкости.  
\- И кто приучил этого ребенка засыпать под скрипичную музыку?  
\- Виновен, признаю, - девочка открыла глаза.  
\- Спи, детка, - Джон подошел ближе, и погладил Роззи по голове. Она улыбнулась, но снова удобно устроилась на плече крестного. – Ладно, раз уж так, давай я что-нибудь почитаю.  
\- Уверен? Ты действительно не спал больше суток. Может, пойдешь отдыхать?  
\- Немного переиначенных братьев Гримм или Перро мне не повредят, даже наоборот – только засну быстрее.  
\- Если хочешь, я могу почитать – немного переборщил сегодня с кофеином, так что спать все равно не хочу.  
Шерлок сел на диван, но Роззи начала ворочаться в его руках, и ему пришлось лечь, чтобы девочке было удобно.  
\- Нет, нет, все в порядке. Кроме света…  
\- Садись в кресло, - хмыкнул детектив. – И приготовься слушать самый бездарный пересказ Красной шапочки из всех существующих.   
Ватсон в выразительном удивлении приподнял брови, но в кресло все же уселся:  
\- На твоем жестком диске нашлось место для Красной шапочки?  
\- А еще для Рапунцель, Румпельштильцхена и Белоснежки, не смотря на всю их нелогичность, - на полном серьезе ответил мужчина. - Итак, давным-давно…

***  
Принесшая утром бутерброды миссис Хадсон оставила поднос на кухне, и спустилась вниз, пытаясь не издать ни звука. Она не могла не улыбнуться увиденной картине – Шерлок спал на диване, лежа на боку, даже во сне крепко прижимая к себе Роззи, спавшую у стенки, а Джон, укрытый пледом, устроился в кресле. Домовладелица только закатила глаза.  
\- Самый бездарный пересказ… Ну, если можно считать таковым рассказ заученной по репликам книги.


End file.
